


Life Is Despair

by koasha



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A long long fic that takes patience to read, Attempted Suicide, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Kaede is a good character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oumasai is the main ship, angst with a (kinda?) happy ending, help guys im losing my mind, not exactly 'rape' but i guess its on that level, rantaro is a good friend, shuichi is very very bi, the fortnite storm is coming for us all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koasha/pseuds/koasha
Summary: High school senior Shuichi Saihara recently gets enlisted to a famous school for extremely talented students. Moving back to Tokyo Bay to attend the enlightened Hope's Bay Academy does well for the first few weeks. Until Shuichi discovers his life is not normal in anyway shape or form, especially with the power to 'rewind' time.Based off the visual novel "Life Is Strange"TW: There is no smut/descriptive sex in this story (Indeed why the rating is teen) There are vulgar references to it and implied moments.There is not explicit descriptive rape in this story.. Just implied (For the most part?)Major character death.Attempted suicide (Saved before done so) and seldom references to depression and self-harmThis is supposed to be a very long fanfic and is expected to go on for awhile. Thank you for reading, love <3
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi (One-sided), Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oumasai is the only consistant relationship tbh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Life Is Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very very short chapter considering the length of the future ones.

Thunder crashed and roared. I heard trees fall to the ground and sounds of alive yet paralyzed distress. The rain pierced against me like needles against the skin. And I knew from there I did need to get up. I needed to get up now. As I slowly picked my soaked head up from the rain I saw something that looked like it had just come out of a horror movie.

My body was lying in the mud, I was covered in the messy substance. Leaves pushed and swayed around me, trees covered most of my line of vision. But I felt like I knew deep down what was happening. It felt like-  _ A storm _ . A raging dangerous storm. Tearing apart everything in Its path and nothing to stop it. Like any category five storm, I groaned and moaned trying to pick the rest of my body up but the pressure kept throwing my down. I got my grip, and finally lifted my body up, barley staying up on my feet.  _ Where am I? What's happening? _

I looked up at the racing winds. The storm, entrapping me into a circle with the winds moving in too many directions at once. I wished I could just wake up, if this was a dream after all. Could it not?  _ I'm trapped in a storm. How did I get here? And where is here?  _ I began to pace around still hesitant with my movements, not wanting to tumble to the ground again. My eyes caught onto a light in the distance, a tall building with brightness circling.  _ Wait… There's a lighthouse.. I'll be safe if I can make it there.  _ I could see the lightning push through the scenery coming from directly behind the lighthouse. It looked like ruins. I began to push myself up the heavy steep hills.  _ I hope… Please let me make it there…  _

I tried to cover incoming winds with my palm and hand, using all of my might to come above each hill. It was no easy task, my legs felt sore and damaged after I pushed myself past the wet grass and the sign, it read  _ Lighthouse _ with a direction mark point to the location. It was now standing directly in front of me, in all of its glory. 

I gazed back down on what I had just climbed, the heavy wood stairs soaked in the rain water. It looked as if the entire area was blocked off by wire fencing. I didn't dare to try and touch it. Before I could think again twice, I circled the lighthouse. And there I saw it.  _ The storm.  _ It was huge, I couldn't help but violently tremble by taking one glance at it.  _ Holy shit. _ At every strike of lightning I jumped, a part of me thought it just kept getting bigger and bigger, wider and wider. It horrified me. 

As it took in leaves and everything around me, I tried to calm. But how could I? I was in the middle of a dangerous situation. As soon as that thought passed through me, a heavy metal object crashed through winds towards my direction as it was launched by the storm. A speedboat. As soon as it got bigger and bigger, I knew it had been getting closed. The boat hit across the end of the lighthouse in an act of climax, sending rocks and foundation down on me. 

_ Whoa! No!  _ I began to panic as I stand there like a fool. I felt stuck, the rocks began to hit the ground, I looked up for another second, and ducked mortifingly as I was about to be crushed to my death by the head of the lighthouse. I accepted it for a moment. Just a moment. But then I woke up.

_ Who am I again? _

_ Shuichi Saihara _


End file.
